parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Caracal
The caracal (Caracal caracal) is a slender, graceful cat with a short, dense coat and distinctive, long, black-tufted ears. The body colour varies from reddish-brown to tawny-grey, but occasionally entirely black “melanistic” individuals may occur. The chin, throat and underparts are white, with pale red spots or blotches on the belly and the insides of the legs that vary from very faint to distinct in different individuals. Distinctive narrow black stripes run from the eye to the nose and down the centre of the forehead, and the eyes are yellow-brown, with the pupil contracting to a circle rather than a slit. The caracal produces a range of vocalisations, including miaows, growls, hisses and coughing calls. The caracal is a fearsome predator with remarkable speed and agility, allowing it to tackle prey up to three times its size. With its strong and lengthy hind legs, the caracal is able to leap up to three metres in the air to catch flying birds. The caracal’s impressive leaping ability once led to the species being trained to hunt game birds for the Persian and Indian royalty. Being the fastest cat of its size, the caracal is able to run down prey such as small antelopes and hares. Roles * It played Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Megaraptor in Animal Train * It played Majungasaurus in Animal King (Dinosaur King) * It played Ned in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Elsie in Stanley (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Caracal-side-view.jpg Caracal caracal.jpg 1200px-Caracal_Caracal-001.jpg Caracal (Wild Kratts).png Caracal (Blue Fang).jpg 9888c10692d4dd339dce7c40dc79e658--s-cartoons-children-s.jpg|TWT: All Washed Up (2000) Junglecubs-s02ep006-cat-with-long-ears.jpg C.L.I.F.F.O.R.D..jpeg Star_meets_Caracal.png Cody the Caracal.jpeg Caracal WOZ.png Caracal switch zoo.jpg Tom and Jerry NR1V.png Felidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff meets Caracal.png San Antonio Zoo Caracal.png Brookfield Zoo Caracal.png Dancing cats to.png Zt2-caracal.jpg Rileys Adventures Caracal.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Caracal.jpg Books 1BFC47F4-8D9F-40CD-B928-FC97B6C184DD.jpeg 1C81C475-3BC6-4E55-8F0F-FB175CB6CBBC.jpeg C2AC9491-88B0-47CA-90AA-5E406D547B41.jpeg EB63667C-EA56-4E9B-B703-8B52EA529EB9.jpeg 39F0D045-F7E0-4F12-9AC1-FD3F2736B0FD.jpeg E1038E47-63DF-4EE5-BBA9-63336B3B9391.jpeg E117BD5E-1E5C-5162-C836-95A87A1E2985.jpeg CAF11492-DDC4-4F16-A14E-7E2BD81BA730.jpeg 1192C204-474A-4D5F-91AD-C026D6EDEB45.jpeg 02E9A391-77B0-4EEC-B4A5-629661BC1A63.jpeg 5D5EA797-7C85-49DB-A910-67077E5A5B24.jpeg 92FDB555-6E75-4D67-962F-8814589290CC.jpeg 4D887AA2-6368-4BC1-BF34-95BF78226792.jpeg 82F97F01-959E-42C7-8DFA-C1DF1D89EABE.jpeg 3DD487AF-0421-4CAA-A4C1-C8D1ED67AAF5.jpeg Also See * Fishing Cat * Asian Golden Cat * Leopard Cat * Pallas' Cat * Iriomote Cat * Rusty-Spotted Cat * Jungle Cat Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Monsuno Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Wolf's Rain Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals